The present invention relates to a charge information and control system for an electric or hybrid vehicle.
German Patent Document DE 41 16 899 A1 discloses an electric vehicle having a battery which is charged by a generator during the drive. Controls are provided which switch the generator on and off as a function of the charging condition of the battery. During operation, the battery is always charged in such a manner that its capacity will not be used up before the fuel reserves. In this case, the total consumption of battery energy is continuously calculated, and determines when the battery would be run down if the operating conditions remained the same.
German Patent Document DE 31 42 038 A1 discloses an arrangement for determining a remaining driving range of an electric vehicle. By means of a characteristic curve and the measured power demand, the remaining available residual energy is determined first, and by means of the path covered in a previous driving time interval, conclusions are drawn concerning the remaining driving time.
German Patent Document DE 33 21 045 A1 discloses a device for determining the charge condition of a battery for an electric vehicle by measuring the battery temperature, the total battery voltage and the battery current. From these measured values, a microcomputer determines the drained charge as well as the remaining charge and from it determines the present charge storage capacity. This charge storage capacity is then used as the basis for determining the present charging condition.
German Patent Document DE 32 20 152 A1 discloses a battery charging device which contains a simple charge information system of the above-mentioned type, a control device for influencing the charging current as well as an input unit for putting in the available charging time. The user can choose between a charge time of eight, twelve or sixteen hours, and the charging current follows a diagram which is stored in a micromemory. At the start of the charging operation, this diagram is selected from a set of charging diagrams as a function of the existing charge condition and the selected charging time. Each charging diagram optimizes the charging efficiency for a full charge which is based on the present charging condition and stays within a given charging time.
The known battery charging device can be used to charge a traction battery of an electric or hybrid vehicle, in which case the ability to select a charging time, together with a conventional indication of the actual charging condition, represents a simple charge information system. However, the possibilities for adapting the charging operation to the wishes of the vehicle operator are very limited.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a charge information system which optimally supports the operator of an electric or hybrid vehicle during the input of the charging conditions.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the charge information and control system according to the invention, in which a microcomputer receives input information concerning, for example, the charge status of a vehicle battery, battery temperature, ambient temperature and the like. Additional battery charging parameters may be input by a vehicle operator, such as a desired charging time, a desired charge level or charging efficiency, maximum charging current, a desired vehicle speed, a desired driving range, etc. From these inputs, the computer calculates battery charging and vehicle operation information and displays it to the vehicle operator by means of a display unit. In addition, the computer may also select a suitable charging diagram to achieve the desired input parameters. The display of the required remaining charge time, in particular, is information which is important to the user because it makes it possible for him to adapt the charging of the battery optimally to the available time and to the requirements of the next driving use.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.